Ringgold County, Iowa
Ringgold County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 5,131, making it the second-least populous county in Iowa. The county seat is Mount Ayr. The county is named after Maj. Samuel Ringgold, a hero of the Battle of Palo Alto fought in May 1846, during the Mexican-American War. It is one of the 26 Iowa counties which has a name not shared with any other county in the United States. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 169 * Iowa Highway 2 * Iowa Highway 25 Adjacent counties *Union County (north) *Decatur County (east) *Harrison County, Missouri (southeast) *Worth County, Missouri (southwest *Taylor County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 5,131 in the county, with a population density of . There were 2,613 housing units, of which 2,047 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,469 people, 2,245 households, and 1,537 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 2,789 housing units at an average density of 5 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 99.07% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.02% from other races, and 0.42% from two or more races. 0.24% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,245 households out of which 27.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.70% were married couples living together, 5.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.50% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 21.40% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 24.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 94.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,110, and the median income for a family was $34,472. Males had a median income of $24,583 versus $20,606 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,023. About 9.40% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 16.40% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Beaconsfield *Benton *Clearfield (pt) *Delphos *Diagonal *Ellston *Kellerton *Maloy *Mount Ayr *Redding *Shannon City (pt) *Tingley census-designated places *Sun Valley Lake Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Ringgold County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ringgold County, Iowa *Ringgold County Courthouse References External links *Ringgold County Portal style website maintained by the Ringgold County government *Ringgold County history and information Category:Ringgold County, Iowa Category:1847 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1847